A chance at love
by somatogenic
Summary: RxA=Rakane? weird. anyway it's a one-shot thing I felt like writing.read please *gives puppy eyes*


This is going to be short an' sweet, so no second chapter . . . unless I have a sudden spasm to write more . . . this is dedicated to Ling Mao for inspiring me to write. This is all from Ranma's point of view. ^_~ he's my fav character from the books!  
~warriorGL  
  
  
  
  
  
No. It wasn't good enough. I'll try again. I crumpled up the paper and threw it in my waste basket. My room was dark, except for a small light, turned on so I could see what I was writing. It was never going to work. I can't write anything. I slammed my fist onto the desk top. It stung, but it was better than reality. It was 9 pm, according to my clock, digital numbers glowing somberly in the darkness of my room's corner. She would hate it. She would despise it. She would despise me. I feared her rejection more than cats. For her to truly hate me. I would have no reason to live here. I could switch to someone else. I had plenty of other fiances didn't? I could just marry one of them. But I knew I would never love them. Not the way I love her. I can't even admit it to my self. That I love . . . that I love . . . Akane. A thousand thoughts filled my mind as I thought about her. Akane laughing, yelling, crying, angry, happy, sad . . . only one expression I had never seen. And the one expression I would never see. The look that she said she loved me. Picking up my trash bag, I shook out it's contents. My song flouted out. It was crumpled, but it would have to do. As I walked to her room, I reviewed it's scribbled message. It was just a bunch of free verse poetry he had written in his journal spontaneously, but it seemed right for the occasion.  
  
I look you up  
I look you down  
Not a blemish can I see  
When I look at you  
  
Girls are always looking at me  
And chasing me down  
Girls are always looking at me  
But all I see is you  
  
I don't think I can turn my head  
Away from this  
I don't think I can turn my head  
Away from you  
  
If I say it now  
If I say it right  
Will you say it too?  
The words:  
I love you  
  
Those three words   
Are in my head  
Those three little words  
Are driving me mad  
Bout you  
Bout me  
Us?  
  
At her door, Ranma was sweating a river and ready to run, when Akane herself came out. She looked nice, dressed up for something or other. Oh . . . um, hi Ranma . . . what's up with you?. Ranma did what he considered the most brave thing he had done in his life, and the most cowardly. He shoved her the wrinkled page and ran. Ran for his life. Ran away from his dignity.   
  
Later that night . . .   
  
Kick left. Right. Left again. Punch. Duck. Punch, up, right. Triumph. He had kicked butt agents his father, quite literally too. Gemna Satome looked at his son with care. Why you so mad boy? he asked, not really concerned, but asking anyway. Nothing pop. Nothing at all, Ranma looked up towards the darkening sky. He was tiered from the fight, but he decided to do some more anyway. To try to get certain things off his mind. Hey Ranma . . . I want to . . . talk. Is that all right, said that certain someone he was trying to get off his mind. Ranma sat down, trying not to look at Akane's face. He knew it. She was going to reject him, to ridicule him, to break him. I . . . I thought that was . . . very sweet . . . and I want you to know . . . . I know, I know, it's O.K. that you don't like me Akane . . . really, my voice surprised me, the tone was gruff, angry, not concerned as I had planed it to sound. Oh Ranma, she said. Don't feel sorry for me Akane. I told you it's O.K. that you don't like me. Just forget it all as I turned to smile at her, to make sure she knew what I meant, I just stared. God she looked beautiful. Another thing I saw about her is that she looked . . . she looked . . . sad. Ranma listen to me, she said pleading wither eyes, eyes that looked ready to spill over in waterfalls. I told you, it's O.K. that you don't like me, I looked at her again, and smiled. To reassure her. Even though my heart was breaking. Danm did that hurt. Ranma you stubborn jerk! Listen to me! I love you! she stopped yelling, realizing what she had just said. Ranma looked shocked. _Why did she just yell that?_ but no one came. That was good. He'd like a **private** (aka: with out sisters, other fiances, fathers ect . . . ) moment with Akane. He leaned forward, kissing her. He tried not to be to hard, but it was so hard to contain, this feeling. When he pulled away, Akane lust stood there, shocked. She looked like he did, moments before. And how, why did he just kiss her? He never could have done that before. Maybe . . . maybe . . . she just gave him courage by saying those words. Those words he wanted he had wanted so much to hear. But he wasn't the only one who wanted to hear that from her. So she came with the bonus of fighting Kuno and Ryoga. So what? He had what he wanted. She had walked up next to him during his thoughts, so he put his arms around her, pulling her towards him, closer. She let him. He had never been this close to her with out her punching him or kicking him. It's not like they wouldn't fight anymore, in fact, they would fight twice as much. He smiled. He would enjoy those fights very much. Especially since he knew he could just kiss her to shut her up. He felt her melting against him when he kissed her. Even if she didn't melt, it would cover her mouth. Speaking of kisses, she was leaning in for more. He laughed, and kissed her again, not afraid of kissing her too hard and scaring her away. She was a pretty good kisser too. When he asked her about it, she said she had been practiced. On who? On who? he questioned, jealous, but he would never admit to that. She giggled, and he looked at her strangly. But she pulled him into another kiss, and sighed. When she leaned agenst him, he knew his heart was beating way too fast. From the kiss, from all of this. Mabye she was scared too he decided, of being rejected by him. As if that would ever happen. But one never knew. So one had to take a chance. A chance at love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? It was a one shot idea I had after I finished **V-Day . . . Ranma style! **I just felt in the mood when I finished that last chapter . . .   
~ warriorGL


End file.
